Damian's slave
by dreamninja
Summary: Damian is finally old enough to have his very own slave.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready to go"Ziggurat asked. Damian just nodded and they both stepped in the limo. Damian was really excited he was finally 16 and now he could get his very own slave.

Once they got to the slave auction Ziggurat and Damian went to their own private booth. When the slaves were brought out to be auctioned Ziggurat pointed out slaves that would be good but Damian didn't like any of them.

"Must you be so picky at this rate you won't ever get a slave"Ziggurat said.

"They have to be perfect"Damian said not turning away from the slaves. Then they brought out a girl with blue hair who was wearing a tattered dress. She didn't seem to special until Damian saw her eyes they were beautiful.

"She's the one"Damian said.

"Are you sure she-"

"Buy her"Damian said. Ziggurat sighed but bid on the girl. He easily won and Damian sat back satisfied with his choice.

Once the auction was over Ziggurat paid for his slaves and they went home. Damian was growing impatient since his slave wouldn't be delivered until later that night. He was sitting in his room just watching the he heard a knock on the door he got excited.

"Come in"he said sitting up on the bed. One of Ziggurat's slaves brought in a cage and quickly left. Once they were gone Damian rushed over to the cage and threw the tarp off of the top. He smiled when he saw the girl huddled in the corner of the cage.

He opened the door and waited for the girl to come out. He soon grew impatient when she didn't come out. "Well aren't you gonna come out"

The girl looked at him but made no move to exit the cage. He sighed and reached into the cage grabbing the girl by the hair and yanking her out of the cage. The girl let out a cry of pain by the sudden force.

"You should learn to listen to me I am your new master"Damian said.

"S-sorry master"the girl stuttered.

"What's your name"he asked letting go of her hair.

"H-hikaru"the girl stuttered looking at the ground.

"Go take a shower and after that get some rest"Damian said before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Damian was getting ready for school when he realized Hikaru was still asleep on the couch.

He shook her awake and started listing off the things she had to do today while he was at school.

Once he left she got to work. She was supposed to wash his clothes,clean his room which was a total mess and then she could relax.

While she was picking up his clothes she had to hold the clothes away from her body since they smelled so bad. Then when she was cleaning his room she found a lot of half eaten food items and she even found a piece of pizza with mold on it.

When he finally came home Damian was in a horrible mood. He hated school with a passion and all the teachers could kiss his ass for all he cared. The only reason he went is because if he didn't Ziggurat wouldn't let him train.

When he got in his room he threw his backpack against the wall and laid on his bed.

Hikaru was in the bathroom cleaning when she heard the loud thud of Damian's backpack. She rushed into his room to see what had made that noise and she noticed Damian laying on the bed.

"Master Damian is everything alright"Hikaru asked picking up his backpack and setting it on his now clean desk.

"Fine. I see that you cleaned my room"Damian said.

"Is something wrong with it master"Hikaru asked growing worried.

"No it's the cleanest I have seen it in months"Damian said.

"I'm glad you like it"Hikaru said bowing.

"Bring me my backpack"Damian said. Hikaru nodded and quickly took him his backpack. When she did he unzipped it and took out a history book.

He started reading the chapters he was supposed to read and took notes as he went.

"Do you need me to do anything master"Hikaru asked.

"Not now just take a break"Damian said not looking up from his book. Hikaru stood behind him and looked at the pages as he read the book.

"Do you actually like this junk"he asked once he realized how interested she seemed in his history book. She nodded her head and smiled.

Damian scooted over and patted a part of the bed beside him. "Why don't you get a closer look then"

Hikaru looked at him for a second to see if he was serious and once she decided he was she went to sit next to him but still kept a safe distance between them.

When he closed the book she frowned. He had to try really hard not to smile when he saw her frown.

Then he heard a knock at the door. "Come in"he yelled. One of Ziggurat's slaves came in with a plate of food. Hikaru took the food from the slave and thanked him.

"Would you like to eat your food in bed"Hikaru asked.

"Just put it on the coffee table"Damian said.

"She did as she was told and went back to the bed and put Damian's history book back in his backpack. He walked over to the food while she just stood by him awkwardly.

"You can eat to the food is for both of us"Damian said. Hikaru nodded and sat across from him before she grabbed a piece of bread and started nibbling on it.

Once they were done eating Damian looked at Hikaru. She noticed and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Tomorrow you need to be up early"Damian asked.

"Why"Hikaru asked.

"We are gonna go see my girlfriend and you can hang out with her slave"Damian said.

"Alright master"Hikaru said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Damian and Hikaru got in Ziggurat's limo and drove to Damian's girlfriends house. When they got there they were greeted by a guy with silver hair.

"Mistress Selen is in the house"the guy said bowing to Damian.

"Hikaru stay here with Tsubasa"Damian said. Hikaru nodded then turned to look at the guy Hikaru now assumed was Selen's slave.

"Hi i'm Tsubasa"the guy said.

"I'm Hikaru i'm master Damian's slave"Hikaru said smiling at Tsubasa.

"I feel very bad for your master"Tsubasa said.

"Why"Hikaru asked.

"He is faithful but my mistress is not"

"I have to tell him right away"Hikaru said trying to run away.

"Please don't if mistress Selen finds out I told you she'll punish me"Tsubasa said. Hikaru looked and saw the scared look in Tsubasa's eyes. Then Hikaru realized a bruise on Tsubasa's arm.

"She beats you doesn't she"Hikaru said.

"Yeah but it could be worse"Tsubasa said. Tsubasa talked to Hikaru for awhile until Damian came back with his arm around a girls waist.

"Master Damian can we talk...alone"Hikaru asked looking at Selen.

"Make it quick"Damian said following Hikaru until they were out of earshot of Selen and Tsubasa.

"Lady Selen is cheating on you"Hikaru whispered in Damian's ear. Once Damian heard this he jerked away and glared at her.

"That isn't funny"Damian said.

"What's wrong"Selen asked walking up to Damian.

"It seems my slave thinks that you are cheating on me"Damian said still glaring at Hikaru.

"Where could she have gotten such a weird idea? Maybe she doesn't like me. Damian please don't let her be mean to me I just want her to like me"Selen said then she hugged Damian and started crying.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it"Damian said glaring at Hikaru.

"Damian are you gonna punish her for being mean to me"Selen asked.

"Of course"Damian said stepping towards Hikaru. She didn't move she just looked down as Damian approached her. He grabbed her arm roughly and shoved her into the limo. She sat as far away from him as possible and the car ride home was quiet. When they got to Ziggurat's he dragged her up to his room by her arm. When they got in the room he shoved her to the ground.

"Why the hell would you say that about my girlfriend"Damian asked. She didn't answer she just looked at the ground which made him angrier.

"Answer me"Damian yelled slapping her hard across the face.

"It's true"Hikaru said.

"Who told you that"Damian asked before once again hitting her.

"I can't tell you I made a promise"Hikaru mumbled.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you"Damian yelled grabbing her hair and jerking her to look at him. Hikaru cried out in pain but besides that remained silent. When he saw the look in her eyes he saw how scared she was and felt guilty.

"Go to sleep in the closet I don't want to see you anymore tonight"Damian said in a much quieter voice than before. Hikaru did as she was told and Damian just laid on his bed.

_Why would she lie like that she hadn't even ever met Selen. Unless she wasn't lying. No she had to be lying Selen wouldn't cheat on him. Would she?_

Hikaru sat in the closet crying she had just been trying to help her master since he had been the nicest master she had yet. Unlike her other masters he didn't beat her….at least until today and that was mild compared to some beatings she had received and he also didn't try to have sex with her. She tried to warn her master but all she had to show for it was some bruises she was sure she would have tomorrow.


End file.
